e c l i p s e
by little.white.ghosts
Summary: Eclipsepaw is a cat born to Darkclan, or so she thinks. Join Eclipsepaw as she unravels her past, finding deadly secrets and information that could change her life forever. Please read & review(: - first story -
1. Allegiances

**DARKCLAN**

**Leader:** Raggedstar – Massive dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and ragged long-ish fur and a scar across his eye and nose

**Deputy:** Bonepath - Massive black tom with a white jaw, white slash-like stripe across his face, white shoulders, one white leg, and ice blue eyes

Apprentice: Scorchpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Whisperingshadow – Pale grey tom with white paws and deep blue eyes

Apprentice: Blossompaw

**Warriors:**

Blackheart - Massive black tom with amber eyes and a scar running across his face

Apprentice: Ferretpaw

Thornclaw – Ginger tabby tom with long black thorn-like claws and blue eyes

Stagleap - Big well-muscled brown tom with powerful legs, a white underbelly and dark amber eyes

Spiderleg - Big dark brown tom with long sharp claws; has amber eyes

Apprentice: Eclipsepaw

Tigertail - Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly

Rosepool – Beautiful red-pink tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and white paws; has grey eyes

**Apprentices:**

Scorchpaw - Big handsome red-brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice blue eyes

Ferretpaw - Well muscled cream and brown tom with amber eyes

Eclipsepaw – Lithe luminous pretty white she-cat with a black liner around each of her eyes; has pale grey eyes

Blossompaw - Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches, a fluffy tail, and amber eyes – medicine cat

**Elders:**

Dulleye – Dark brown tom with dark blue eyes; one eye is blind

Starlingwing – Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a scar running from her jaw down her neck

* * *

**BONECLAN**

**Leader:** Grizzlystar - Well-muscled heavy brown tabby tom with huge paws, broad shoulders, and dark amber eyes

**Deputy:** Hollowclaw - Massive battle scarred black tom with brown stripes, a shredded ear and amber eyes

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Softwing - Pale pretty cream she-cat with amber eyes and a white flash on her chest

Apprentice: Petalpaw

**Warriors:**

Burnedfur – Big black tom with hints of dark red in his fur and amber eyes

Apprentice: Mudpaw

Darkmoon – Black she-cat with sapphire eyes

Dustbreeze – Broad shouldered battle-scarred dusty brown tom with light yellow eyes

Foxflight – Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly

Rowanclaw – Dark ginger tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes

Silverwing – White she-cat with a silver tabby tail and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Wolfpaw – Big handsome dark grey tom with a black underbelly and white hind socks, black paws, long front claws, and blue eyes

Mudpaw – Well-muscled mud-brown tom with amber eyes

Petalpaw – Pretty white she-cat with black petal-like patches and a pink nose – medicine cat

**Elders:**

Starrysky – Silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

Ashclaw – Huge grey tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

**GOUGECLAN**

**Leader:** Flamestar – Scarred flame-colored ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Antlerclaw – Brown tabby tom with deep amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Rosepetal – Beautiful red tabby she-cat with green eyes and small paws

Apprentice: Firepaw

**Warriors:**

Primrosepool – Beautiful autumn colored she-cat with green eyes and white paws and a pink nose

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Nightclaw – Dark black tom with amber eyes and one white paw

Shadestripe – Grey tom with amber eyes and black tabby marks

Owlfeather – Brown tom with amber eyes and a long scar along his flank

Apprentice: Wildpaw

Silverclaw – Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Ravenwing – Pretty black she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Firepaw – Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes – medicine cat

Goldenpaw – Dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Wildpaw – Grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Skycloud – White and grey mottled she-cat with blue eyes

Brambletail – Dark tabby and tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

* * *

**STORMCLAN**

**Leader:** Echostar – Pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

**Deputy:** Hawkflight – Dark brown tabby tom with black paws and clear blue eyes

Apprentice: Blackpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Blackbird – Black she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Duststorm – Mottled brown tom with amber eyes

Fallowheart – Silver tabby she-cat

Flintfang – Massive scarred silver tabby tom with blue-grey eyes

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Gorseclaw – Tawny colored tom with amber eyes

Shadowthroat – White tom with a black underbelly that runs to his throat; yellow eyes

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Redpetal – Red tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Tawnypaw – Tawny colored she-cat with green eyes and brown paws

Leafpaw – Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white underbelly

Blackpaw – Dark grey, almost black, tom with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Stormstrike – Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lionclaw – Golden tabby tom with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

Night plagued the skies as the stars flickered brightly from above, shining the light of Silverpelt down on the forest floor. A broken breeze fluttered the leaves on a few branches, and making them whisper and shiver. Two cats stood alone in the darkened forest, lashing their tails and hissing.

"What do you mean you won't take her?" A black she-cat with flaming amber eyes hissed. She moved her paw and shoved a tiny kit towards a massive brown tabby tom. "You're _her_ father!" She narrowed her eyes into slits and added, "And _my_ mate…"

The tom shook his broad head and turned his gaze on her. "I don't want her. She's a disgusting mistake." He shoved the little kit with his massive paw so she bowled over back towards her mother, wailing.

"Oww..!" The little she-kit cried. She scrambled onto her tiny paws and mewed feebly, "Mama who is this?"

"_Shh_ my love, it's ok." The black she-cat muttered to the helpless kit. She turned her eyes back to the tom, who's amber eyes still glittered defiantly. "But, Grizzlystar, you know I can't keep her! I'm a medicine cat for Starclan's sake!"

"Then you should have thought of all that before, Nightcloud! Then that…" He flicked his tail contemptuoulsy at the little white kit, "pile of foxdung wouldn't have been born!"

Nightcloud's tail lashed back and forth with complete fury and anger. "Grizzlystar, she's _our_ kit!" She yowled in frustration, "_Ours!_"

Grizzlystar sat in silence, his whiskers quivered in amusement.

"Please, _please_, take her.." Nightcloud begged, her eyes clouded with regret and sorrow.

"Well, I don't want her, she's a mouse-brained mistake, that's all she will ever be to me." Grizzlystar spat, then turned his back and started to stalk away.

Nightcloud, watching her only love, and the one cat she risked so much to see for the past season pad away. She let out a somber, desprate cry, "I-I thought you loved me…"

Grizzlystar turned his head around and burned his amber stare into hers one last time, his eyes like a blazing hungry fire, and sneered, his voice dripping with poison and new found hate, "You thought that."

With those last words, the massive brown tom dissapered into the darkness plaugued forest.

Nightcloud twisted her body around, fury pumping through her veins. Watching her former mate shattered her heart, it felt like blood was pouring out of her chest and dripping all over the forest floor. Her lungs heaved for air, and she felt the world spin. She shook her head and her gaze landed on her kit. The kit looked up at her with sleepy eyes and a look full of love. "Hi mama." The kit mewed.

Nightcloud contemplated what she could do. _This kit, this little scruff of fur...I can't take her back to Goreclan, I just can't! Medicine cats can't have kits! _Nightcloud cast her glance at the little white kit. This was her kit, her beautiful, sweet daughter, the one she had brought into the world. _  
_

What she was about to do made her heart throb and ache.

_Starclan forgive me..._

Nightcloud, instead of returning the kits affection, grabbed the kit by her scruff and carried her deeper into the forest. "Mama, where are we going?" The little kit squeaked. "Are we gonna play a a game?" When Nightcloud had reached a cliffside in Darkclan's territory, she set the kit on the ground and looked down. Rocks jutted out of the ravine, like sharpened fangs ready to envelop anyone who fell.

The lithe she-cat lifted the kit up once more and held her over the edge, cringing at what she was going to do.

"Mama? Mama what are you doing?" The little she-kit squeaked again, this time, her voice was laced with a little fear.

"I'll see you again, you're just going to sleep for a bit, good night, my little kit."

Her jaws opened and release the kit, she heard it screech as it tumbled into the ravine.

_It's all her fault I lost him. __**All her fault. **I **had** to do it..._

Nightcloud scanned the dark undergrowth once more for movement or life, then padded off into the ferns.

She lifted her face to let the breeze ruffle her onyx fur, then, set a paw on the thunderpath. She padded slowly across the black, cold pavement until she sat in the middle. Moments after she planted herself in the middle, lights began to coat her back, illuminating her midnight-black fur.

_I'm sorry I wasn't good enough Grizzlystar…I'm leaving for awhile…_

The lights came closer, moving swiftly.

_But…maybe one day, we'll meet again…_

Cold steel hit the black she-cat's small frame, then rugged rubber, causing her body to skid across the side of the thunderpath. Once her body had stopped tumbling, Nightcloud's limbs started to feel as if they had been lit with a freezing flame, and ached with every breath she wheezed out of her lungs. Her ribs were cracked, and with every inhale, fangs of agony crunched her body. The smite of the passing monster had cracked her bones, and shattered her spine. But it left her something to look forward to. Death.

_And maybe you'll forgive me…_

* * *

Ahhh so what do you guys think? Should I continue? All reviews are appreciated! (:


	3. Apprenticeship

**Snidely:** Thank you so much for your critical review, the advice and corrections helped a lot!(:

**Mogoer:** Thank you so much for reviewing! And yes, I like dark stories and I'll try to write this one well! c:

alright *exhales* here's chapter one c:

* * *

"Eclipsepaw!"

"_Eclipsepaw!_ C'mon, get up you lazy furball, we're apprentices now! Spiderleg will turn you into a meal if your late!"

Eclipsepaw opened her eyes to see a blurry image of a cream and brown tom standing over her nest.

_Ferretpaw!_

"_Ferretpaw_… shuddup… _ugh_… I'm comin'…" The white she-cat tried to mew but it came out groggy and slurred.

"Ok, but don't blame me if Spiderleg eats you!" He meowed in amusement and padded through the ferns that shrouded the den's entrance.

Eclipsepaw sat slowly up, streatching her long limbs. She rasped her pink tongue swiftly over her luminous white fur, and blinked her black lined grey eyes awake.

_It's time for my first day of being an apprentice! _Her paws tingled with excitement and she padded out of the den, ferns kissing her flanks.

Frozen air dappled her cheeks as she stepped outside. Snow hugged her paws with every step she took, sending chills up her legs. Her gaze scanned the camp, looking for her mentor.

She then spotted Spiderleg conversing with Ferretpaw, and his mentor Blackheart, a massive well-muscled black tom with a scar across his face.

Eclipsepaw bounded over to them, kicking the snow up behind her.

"Hey sleepy paws, finally ready for your first day? Or are you too tired?" Ferretpaw purred teasingly.

Eclipsepaw narrowed her eyes at him, bristling, giving her brother a long hard stare. "Of course I am!"

Spiderleg stepped forward, his amber eyes glistening in the light. "So, Blackheart and I decided that a tour of the territory should be manditory as a first step in your training."

"_Awww why?_ Can't we train for battle first or-" Ferretpaw was cut off by Blackheart who growled, "We're the mentors, not you, little kit."

Eclipsepaw _mraowed _with laughter as she watched her brother slump down in embarrassment. Ferretpaw shot her a glare.

"Come on, lets get a head start while it's still daybreak." Spiderleg meowed. His muscles rippled through his sheen, dark red-brown pelt as he stalked ahead of the others, taking the head of the patrol.

Snow had just started to fall, gently kissing the pelts of the warriors and the dove-colored ground. Light crept through the branches of the pine trees that hung over head, dappling the ground and making the snow glisten and glow.

The patrol reached a tall, massive oak with knarled branches that seemed to rake the clouds. It's bark was charred black, and claws of what seemed to be an owl had marred its trunk.

"Woahh!" Ferretpaw marveled, his eyes looking at the tree's stupendous height.

Eclipsepaw rolled her eyes. "It's just a tree…"

_What's so great about a tree? We should be training!_

"_Not_ just any tree," Spiderleg meowed. "This is Shadow Oak, a tree where the famous DarkClan warrior Lightningtail trained, and fought his last battle."

"I heard he trained in lightning storms! Trying to be," Ferretpaw dashed and swiped a paw, "As fast as lightning itself!"

Blackheart nodded, amusement flashing in his eyes at his apprentice. "Shall we continue?"

Eclipsepaw couldn't help but purr at her brother, he was still such a kit.

She swivled her body and followed the patrol, looking at the lifeless ground as snow continued to pile on top of it. _It's so cold…my whiskers might just fall right off my face!_

"…and here, is the BoneClan border, as you can smell." Blackheart flicked his tail towards the area of the stench.

Ferretpaw growled, the fur on his back bristling, "I'll remember that smell!"

Eclipsepaw's whiskers quivered and gazed at Ferretpaw, "It smells so bad it'll be _impossible_ to forget!"

Blackheart's eyes shown a bit with laughter, as he meowed, "True, Eclipsepaw. Very true," He swivled his head to motion towards the Thunderpath, a massive charcoal colored slab of stone running for part of the boundery between DarkClan and GoreClan.

Eclipsepaw watched Blackheart's expression as he told the apprentices about the Thunderpath. The light in his eyes was faded, and the tone of his voice seemed almost…somber? "This, apprentices, is called the Thunderpath. It is a mark of danger, cats can be killed if a Monster manages to run them down…it's happened before…" His gaze flickered once more to the Thunderpath, reflecting loss and longing in his eyes, and he turned away.

Spiderleg padded over and put his tail on Blackheart's shoulder in comfort. "It's not your fault, it was dark, and Nightcloud was running away from enemy warriors…don't blame yourself."

Blackheart gave Spiderleg a painful look and then he flashed Eclipsepaw a peculiar glance, but before Eclipsepaw could ask why, Spiderleg meowed, "Ok, apprentices, I think you've seen enough of the territories, I think it's time to head back to camp."

Ferretpaw yowled in happiness, jumping on his paws. "_YES!_ 'Cuz my stomach is dying for some mouse!"

I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a playful shove with my paw, then glanced at Blackheart as he started to pad towards camp.

_What's with Blackheart? Why did he look at me like that…?_

* * *

Eclipsepaw picked up a plump mouse from the fresh-kill pile and padded over to the other apprentices, who were all gossping about Scorchpaw's latest catch.

"_Woah_ Scorchpaw, how in Starclan were you able to catch that thrush? Its almost as big as you!" Ferretpaw gasped, his mouth agape for everyone to see. Scorchpaw is an older apprentice, he's already as big and as well-muscled as his mentor Bonepath, the clan deputy, and he wasn't afraid to let other cats know that.

Scorchpaw puffed out his white chest and smirked, with a glint in his eye that lacked complete humility. "Oh, you know, I just managed to catch it because I happen to have the clan deputy as _my_ mentor."

Blossompaw, the medicine cat apprentice, was chewing on a shrew and wrinkled her nose in disgust at Scorchpaw's proud response. "Doesn't he have anything better to do than brag?" The beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat murmured to Eclipsepaw. She turned her pale grey gaze back to Blossompaw and purred, "No, that's all he knows how to do."

Scorchpaw gave his brown tabby pelt some swift licks and padded over to Eclipsepaw, his ice-blue eyes shining. "Wel, well, well, I didn't hear you say anythi ng about my lovely catch _Eclipsepaw_."

Eclipsepaw stayed mute, her eyes sparking with a little defiance.

"What? Can't a lovely she-cat like you talk? Surely your voice is as beautiful as your face." He purred smoothly, in an almost taunting tone.

"Save it, why don't you use some of those sweet words on your reflection since you love yourself so much." Eclipsepaw growled.

"Ouch, that's cold." He sneered, still with a confident glint in his eye.

Eclipsepaw rolled her eyes and flicked her tail at Scorchpaw's chest. "Buzz off, your tainting the air."

Blossompaw _mraowed_ with laughter and went and sat next to Ferretpaw, who was watching the situation with a grin growing on his cream-colored muzzle.

Scorchpaw, seeing everyone laughing, bristled and stalked off, leaving Eclipsepaw purring with satisfaction. _Scorchpaw thinks he's so great, I'm so glad he'll be leaving the apprentices' den soon! _

Ferretpaw looked down at the thrush Scorchpaw caught, eyeing it hungrily. "D-do you think the Clan would mind if I had something else to eat?"

A deep, rumbling growl sounded from behind Ferretpaw, belonging to Spiderleg. "If you eat more than you're allowed, I'll have you cleaning the elder's den for a moon."

Eclipsepaw and Blossompaw purred as Ferretpaw shrunk down in embarrassment again and dropped the thrush on the fresh-kill pile again.

"So, how was your first day as an apprentice?" Blossompaw mewed, pawing at the remains of her shrew.

"As boring as StarClan allows, all we did was tour the territories. But something peculiar happened." Eclipsepaw responded.

"Oh, what?" The medicine cat queried, her amber eyes wide with curiosity.

"Well, Blackheart seemed extra mournful when we were by the Thunderpath, and he mentioned a she-cat called…er..Nightcloud..?" _Should I tell her about the look Blackheart gave me?_

"Well that would make sense, Nightcloud was his mate, they were very close. Everyone in the Clan knew how much Blackheart and Nightcloud were in love. They patrolled together, ate together, and their love was always written in their eyes. He was so devastated when she died…" Blossompaw's voice trailed off, and her eyes became mournful somber pools. "She had to leave him though, because StarClan summoned her to be a medicine. She was Whisperingshadow's apprentice before me, but she died running from a GoreClan warrior. They chased her straight onto the Thunderpath…"

_Poor Blackheart! _Eclipsepaw's heart suddenly wrenched with sympathy. _ To have your mate not only ripped away from you once, but twice!_

"That's so terrible, did they ever find the warrior responsible?" Eclipsepaw asked, her tail gliding on the pine-coated floor.

"No, but Blackheart has made it his personal duty to do so. Nearly everyday after she died he would patrol the BoneClan border to see if the killer would return, some nights he would fall asleep there at night and wouldn't come back to camp…" Blossompaw mewed again.

Before Eclipsepaw could respond, Raggedstar leaped onto the Sky Branch, and yowled, "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Sky Branch for a clan meeting!"

Cats gathered around the massive knarled oak, and Eclipsepaw recognized the warriors Stagleap, Rosepool, Blackheart, Tigertail, and Thornclaw. She also noticed the other apprentices Scorchpaw and Ferretpaw padding towards them, followed by Whisperingshadow, the Clan medicine cat, and Bonepath, the deputy.

Raggedstar looked down upon his clan, his muscles rippling as he sat on the branch. "It is time I chose cats to come to the gathering."

* * *

eclipsepaw's pelt color and eye bands look like an dwarf hotot Rabbit, if u wanna look it up in google images(: I found it hard to convey what her eyes bands looked like so just look up "dwarf hotot rabbit" and you'll see!

reads && reviews && favorites are greatly appreciated!(:

*rolls away and plays pokemon emerald*


	4. chapter 2 preview

All cats of DarkClan brought their gazes up to their leader, who's amber eyes radiated like fire in the moonlight.

"I would like Whisperingshadow, Blossompaw, Tigertail, Stagleap, Spiderleg, and Scorchpaw to come to the gathering tonight, that it all." The massive tabby tom flicked his tail for the chosen cats to follow him, and they dissapered through the Bramble Tunnel and into the night.

Scorchpaw walked mockingly past Eclipsepaw and sneered. "Oh well, look who's _not_ going to the gathering."

Eclipsepaw's white luminous fur bristled in fury. "Well I was only _just_ made an apprentice, it makes sense."

Scorchpaw ran his brown tabby tail under Eclipsepaw's chin and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted.

"_Scorchpaw! _Hurry! Raggedstar won't wait for you!" A feminine meow sounded from the Bramble Tunnel.

Eclipsepaw narrowed her eyes tauntingly. "You'd better go, your mother is calling."

A growl sounded in his throat and his amber eyes flashed, "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Scorchpaw turned tail and stalked away.

_Stupid furball, he doesn't even know how to insult someone! _Eclipsepaw found herself wrapped up in her thoughts. _What's his problem anyways? Ever since I was born he's been…like this._

An annoyed growl quaked in Eclipsepaw's chest and she began to pad away, keeping her gaze locked onto the ground. Suddenly, she bumped into the massive black furred body. Eclipsepaw squeaked in surprise and brought her eyes up.

_Oh mousedung! It's Blackheart! _"O-oh my…I'm so sorry Blackheart!" Eclipsepaw stuttered.

Blackheart's whiskers quivered and his amber eyes narrowed at first, but his gaze then softened. "It's okay, Eclipsepaw…"

Eclipsepaw pricked her ears when she realized his tone sounded almost melancholy. Remembering what Blossompaw had told her, she had a pretty good estimate on why Blackheart seemed so forlorn.

"Are you okay…?" The white she-cat queried hesitantly.

The big black tom sat silent for a few moments, then let out a long sigh that dripped agony. "I'm just remembering the death of my mate…Nightcloud.…"

Eclipsepaw shuffled her small paws and gave the tom an empathetic look. "I'm so sorry…Is she that she-cat you mentioned at the thunderpath?"

Blackheart nodded, his eyes reflecting all the love in the world he had for her. "She was the world to me. I loved her with every piece of my heart…but in some ways, she's still with me."

Eclipsepaw felt her heart sting with pain, the look in Blackheart's eyes was enough to make any cat feel the pain he went through.

"How?"

"Well, of course, I feel her spirit, but I think, after she became medicine cat, she kitted, and had our kits…" His voice became softer and a little quieter. "I noticed her once leaving camp…I-I really believe there is a cat in this clan right now who is our kit…"

Eclipsepaw's grey eyes widened in shock, and her jaw became ajar. "Wait…so you think Nightcloud, after becoming a medicine cat, had _your_ kits...!?"

Blackheart had a confident gleam in his eye. "Yes, I do. And..."

Eclipsepaw gulped and looked up and met his gaze. "What?"

"I think _you're_ my lost kit."

* * *

im so sorry its so short, ill update this chapter later and give it some more length! my school just gives so much homework, its ridiculous :c i havent had any free time at all, really!


End file.
